


Do You Believe?

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Gen, Homeless Castiel, Season/Series 08, Slight Canon Divergence, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn’t know what he believed anymore.</p>
<p>But when a case brought him and Dean to a park in the middle of Colorado, and they literally stumbled over the man they had almost given up on after months of searching, he had to think that someone, somewhere, was looking out for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe?

Sam didn’t know what he believed anymore.

But when a case brought him and Dean to a park in the middle of Colorado, and they literally stumbled over the man they had almost given up on after months of searching, he had to think that someone, somewhere, was looking out for them.

Castiel slowly peeled himself off the ground and stood before them, arms crossed over his chest, shivering slightly, his head bowed. 

He was a mess - greasy hair, dirty clothes, a musk that reeked of garbage and sweat. But unlike Dean, who was frozen in place, Sam swept forward and wrapped Castiel in a hug, ignoring the smell.

Castiel jerked, clearly not expecting it, before relaxing and tentatively curling his arms around Sam to fully embrace him. Sam could feel him trembling, and he worried that he could probably wrap his arms twice around Castiel, skinny as he was now. How long had Castiel been out here, facing the increasingly cold elements as autumn gave way to winter?

When they pulled apart, Castiel flashed Sam a grateful smile. It was odd to see his eyes - Jimmy’s eyes - in such a ragged, unkempt face, but Sam smiled back, clapping him on the shoulder.

"It’s good to see you, Cas. We were worried about you."

Castiel nodded. “It’s good to see you as well.”

Sam could feel Dean tensing beside him, preparing to speak at last, and he hoped his brother wouldn’t be an idiot.

"What the hell, Cas? Why didn’t you-? You could’ve… What…what even happened? I mean…" Dean trailed off, agitatedly running a hand through his hair. "We thought you were dead!"

Castiel hunched his shoulders. “Well, I’m not dead. I’m just human.”

Dean blinked at him. “What? So you Fell, completely?”

"I suppose that’s one way to see it."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean demanded, stalking forward.

Castiel raised his head to meet Dean’s furious gaze. “It means that I was a fool. I let myself be tricked, so now all my brothers and sisters are…homeless. All because of me.”

Sam winced in sympathy. “Metatron?”

Castiel nodded wearily. “Yes. Everything I did to close Heaven was all part of a spell. The last ingredient…was my Grace.”

"That bastard ripped out your Grace?" Dean erupted.

"Yes," Castiel said, swallowing as he met Dean’s eyes. "I’m sorry. I should’ve listened to you. I should’ve…but…"

"Goddamnit, Cas," Dean sighed, stepping forward to throw his arms around Castiel in a bracing hug. It appeared Sam had warmed him up to the idea of hugs, as Castiel immediately wrapped his arms around Dean. Perhaps he was subconsciously burrowing into Dean’s warmth, but the hug lasted…longer than most hugs, and Sam just looked on, shifting awkwardly. 

"Uh, so…" he began, not wanting to interrupt their moment, but still thinking it was better to get Castiel out of the cold sooner rather than later. 

At long last Dean and Castiel pulled apart. They were still staring at each other though, as usual communicating in their weird ‘profound bond’ language. Sam let it go on for another few moments before he cleared his throat, finally getting their attention. 

"We’ve got this case to finish, but we can drop you off at the motel to get cleaned up."

"And then we can go home," Dean added, and maybe it was the light, but it looked like Castiel’s eyes were watery.

"I…" he choked, and Dean just clapped him hard on the shoulder, sparing him from having to answer. 

"It’s good to have you back, man. I’m glad you’re alright."

"Thank you," Castiel breathed, eyeing them both significantly. "Thank you. I just didn’t think-"

"You’re family, Cas. There’s nothing to think about."

At that, Dean draped his arm around Castiel’s shoulders and the three of them walked out of the park, aiming for the Impala, and eventually, home.


End file.
